forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkham Knight Militia
Information= Arkham Knight Militia was founded about two years ago by Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight has an unknown identity and appearance. They were formerly headquartered in South Africa, until their headquarters were destroyed during Thanos' Arrival. They became renowned for honorable actions during Thanos' Arrival in keeping not only their contracts alive, but also nonpaying innocents. Headquarters: Currently portable with the Commander, Arkham Knight. Structure: Arkham Knight Militia has grown shockingly large over the few years it has existed. It is very efficiently ran with trusted Captains and Lieutenants running branches outside of the command unit. Due to the type of work it can end up handling, it more than just soldiers, it has an extensive support staff. There are computer specialists to handle software security and counter-spy intelligence, tech geeks for engineering new technologies and gadgets, research staff for handling emergency medical response from chemical warfare to rare diseases, to even a requisition unit. The soldiers are more than just the front-line soldiers, there are also spies and plants. This provides Intel from all over the world, and also requirements to extract their assets should their covers be blown. |-|Uniforms= |-|Members= ArkhamKnight.png| Arkham Knight Commander Founder Kinsey1.jpg| Kinsey Dalton Sergeant Support Staff Security & Counter-Intelligence |-|Unique NPCs= Cap - Soldier General Info: Cap is actually short for Captain, which was a title that Bryan Larks held in the military prior to retiring and joining the Arkham Knight Militia. The nickname stuck to him, even when he was a Lieutenant. Currently a Captain, he travels with Headquarters and closely assists Arkham Knight. Cap has a generally cheerful disposition, and takes pleasure in socially torturing his men. Basically, he can prank and jest with the best of them. He keeps a tight team however, and makes sure everyone follows the rules and their gear is up to par. History: For those that know his past, he has actually broken the legal contract and let slip that he had seen Arkham Knight’s face, and provided a description to an enemy spy. This got him shot by Arkham Knight, the boss went chasing after the spy and killing him before the Intel could get into the wrong hands. Surprisingly, Cap was not killed. He spent months in a third world hospital recovering. When he was released, he tracked down Arkham Knight and apologized. Not only that, he had the balls to say his doctor released him for work again. Surprisingly, he was kept in the Militia. The cost though is that he is never far from Arkham Knight anymore, and is always stuck with the command unit, even when he would like to go on missions that the Arkham Knight is not involved in. People are not generally sure if Cap is trusted or not by the boss, but he is respected by his men that know his story for daring to come back when he survived that bullet wound. Additional Details for NPC'ing Cap: In Cap's perspective, he could have gotten his boss assassinated, betrayed his trust, broke his legal confidentiality contract, and betrayed the trust of his men. He deserved to be shot, but he sure as hell was not going out dishonorable. He came back because he believes Arkham Knight let him live on purpose, giving him a second chance. His respect for the boss, and fear for him have grown in equal measure; though his loyalty in reality is unshakable. Appearance: Cap has that blonde hair, blue eyed, and built like a tank look. Though not so sweet as Steve Rogers, that is for sure. He has a few minor scars on his face from an explosion he was too close too, and often wears additional tech and armor over his officer uniform. He is the type that speaks softly and carries a big stick and it shows with the easy way he grins and has a quirky comeback, to the way he punches the living daylights out of someone under his command when they screw up. That style reflects in his often easy going expressions, but the intimidating body language he can display when a line is crossed. Jimmy – Tech Support Staff General Info: Jimmy Norris is a cheerful chap that loves tech. He is a computer expert and hacker, dealing heavily with security systems. He likes to follow his superior, Kinsey Dalton around like a lost puppy and hang on her every word. He is always willing to learn from her and jump when she says jump. The guys tease him about being in love with her, but he just grins shyly and goes, “Well, ya, but like in love with Aphrodite where you don't need to touch, you only need to be graced in her presence.” He has one hell of a weird sense of humor, and is sorta like an annoying kid brother even though he is in his late 20s. History: Jimmy has actually been working with the Militia for almost a year. He was running support at the airport hostage situation where Kinsey ended up being recruited. He saw her work first hand while being held hostage, and assisting with disarming digital bombs about the building with her hacking skills faster than he could ever dream of doing. He was always praised as a bit of a genius, though he did not go to college before turning 18, and he never finished his masters because he got bored. He joined the Militia for a challenge and to live an interesting life than the boring, mundane one he was raised within. He does not really have much contact with his parents or two older sisters because they do not approve of his career choice. Additional Details for NPC'ing Jimmy: He hero worships Kinsey, but would never seriously hit on her. He respects her far too much, and knows the boss is sweet on her. He is actually quite bright, and not afraid to show it off to appear impressive to others. He loves learning though, but hates being bored. He will fall asleep at work if nothing is going on. He also never seems to go home, or wherever his bed is. He will often crash at the command unit, and work on his little side projects, basically having no life. He loves reading comics though, and has a scrapbook with all sorts of superhero stuff in it from all over the world. Make that numerous scrapbooks. He does distract himself with playing multi-based military games online however from Halo to Metal Solid when he wants some down time. He is one of the best players online, though not the best. Appearance: Jimmy wears glasses, typically always needs his hair brushed, and is attempting (and failing) to grow a goatee like Tony Stark. He has a goofy, toothy grin, and a bad habit of slouching. When not in the field, he will often only wear the bottom half of the uniform, his boots not properly laced, and some sort of superhero t-shirt or catchy phrase t-shirt. Category:Private Institutes